


Family First

by RosesWillAlwaysBloom



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Reader (Marvel), Avengers Family, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Civil War (Marvel), Civil War Team Iron Man, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mutant Reader, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Reader is Tony Stark's Sister, The Raft Prison (Marvel), Tony Stark has a sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesWillAlwaysBloom/pseuds/RosesWillAlwaysBloom
Summary: Tony X Sister!Reader. Reader fights opposite her older brother during the fight over the Accords. And ends up on the Raft. Angst!Warning!Some Mentions of Rape/noncon elements!
Relationships: Avengers Team & Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Family First

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Eyyy, was wondering if I could request something? Was thinking of tony having a sister who fights on Cap’s side during CACW and ends up getting tortured on the raft. Lots of angst plz!!!!! (And if ur comfortable could you be more descriptive with the torture part?)

“[Y/n]?”

The soft, agonized sound of your name coming from the Iron Man suit floating across the airport from you tore at your heart.

But you didn’t let your face betray your churning emotions. 

“Tony...They chose their side.” Steve’s voice carried across the distance without a need for shouting. The strength in him bolstering your own. 

Even though you were Tony’s little sister, you did not agree with his way of handling the current issues happening within the Avengers, especially when he locked up Wanda without talking to anyone.

Blood may be thicker than water, and all that jazz, but you needed to stand by your beliefs. Which led to you being on the opposite side of your brother, ready to fight him.

“[Y/n]...” You felt, more than heard, the sigh your brother gave. 

Once more your heart pulled at you to comfort him.

For so long, it had been you two against the world. A distant father who never wanted anything to do with you, a mother who tried her hardest that you barely remembered, because they had been killed during a car accident when you were still a child.

Tony had raised you single handedly, and you helped build Stark Enterprise from the ground up after your brother inherited it. You had cried and screamed when the video surfaced of your brother being tortured and held captive in Afghanistan. You had been beside him when Fury approached him about the Avengers initiative. You had teased him for years about his crush on Pepper.

He had held your hand when you walked to school the week after your parents deaths. He had taught you how to build your own Iron Suit. He had helped you hone your mutation. He had let your cry on his shoulder when your date stood you up and later, he took you out for ice cream after scaring the boy into apologizing. He called you as soon as he escaped and Rhodey found him in the desert. He let you handle the inner details regarding the Avengers Initiative and he was the one who talked to Fury about letting you join. He had teased you about your crush on Steve.

“Whatever. Underoos!”

And a small red bundle flew by and ripped Steve’s shield out of his hands and weird white fluid stuck his hands together. 

And the next thing you knew, you were running alongside Clint towards your former teammates and family member.

Using your mutation, you kept Rhodey from hitting Scott as he flew through the air on one of Clint’s arrows.

Keeping an eye on your brother and Bucky, you kept Wanda safe as she let Bucky and Steve run into the hangar where the Jet was. 

Running, you tried to stop the weird guy in the fursona of a cat, but a swift kick to your head knocked you to the ground.

Groaning, you looked up and a blurry image of a red android floated before you.

“Stay down Ms. Stark. For your own safety, please don’t resist.”

The calm, cool, and confident voice of the previous Jarvis turned Vision, made its way into your foggy head.

Flopping back down, you heard the rumble of a jet and watched with a satisfied smirk as the jet flew overhead.

Vision didn’t leave your side, tilting his head at your prone self, he noticed the smirk, “You are glad that Rhodey seems to be paralyzed?”

You froze. Your smirk sliding off your face. You squinted at the android. The kick he had delivered to your head still messing with your eyes.

“What?”

Vision nodded slowly, no emotion on his face, “It seems Rhodey fell at a high velocity and crashed.”

Your heart broke for your brother’s best friend. The man who was a sort of Uncle to you. 

“Hands in the air! Raise them up! Stay still!” 

Orders screamed through the dust settling across the airport. Men in black ops and holding rifles stormed the area.

As one roughly dragged you up to your feet, you dimly registered that Scott, Clint, Sam, and Wanda were getting similar harsh treatment.

But Steve and Bucky were gone. You were glad. The mission at least was somewhat a success.

“Can I have a word with my sister?”

Vision somewhat stable now, you turned your head to see your brother, still in his Iron Man suit, his mask receded so that you could see his bruised face.

Wincing, you steadied your feet. Staring at your brother, you saw the tired, dead look in his eyes as he looked at you.

The man holding your arm leaned over and whispered so softly that Tony couldn’t hear, “Give me a reason to shoot your brains out you freak.” Before he let go, only took a few steps back, his rifle still trained on your head.

“[Y/n]..” Tony groaned, running a hand down his face. Smearing dirt and blood.

You kept your calm, your voice steady, “I know what you’re going to say. But I don’t regret my decision. You were going too far Tony. The Accords? Really? It would be a prison for people like me. We would become weapons sold out to the highest bidder. And You let that man,” You spat, remembering how Ross twisted words and lied to your brother, “lie to you and you...the so called genius of this family, didn’t look up the validity of his words!”

Tony flinched as if you had hit him. 

His eyes hardened and he gestured to the man standing behind you. Your arms were twisted behind your back again, the rifle pressed against your skull.

“It hurts me to turn you over to the government...you’re still my sister...I still Love you. I hope you can come to your senses soon.” 

Your brother’s words were soft. But you growled at him, your mutation flaring up before dying away as you remembered the gun at your head.

“Shut the fuck up, Tony!”

Tony stumbled. Vision catching him before he could fall.

You continued, words falling like acid from your lips, all the rage and betrayal you felt coming into your tone “You don’t care about me! You never cared about me! You never listened to me or my opinions! You always treated me like glass, like I would break if I so much as tripped! News flash, Tony! I’m stronger than you will ever be and I’m glad that Steve got Bucky out of here because you have become the Villain in this scenario!”

Your wretched scream, that tore at your throat, was accompanied by bitter tears, both fading as you were drug aboard a plane and the gangway slowly closed, encasing you in darkness.

Once away from the prying eyes of Team Tony, the black ops military men wasted no time in clipping on handcuffs to your team members.

But, then they pulled you and Wanda to the other side of the plane.

Scott pulled at his handcuffs, his eyes wide with worry, “What are you doing to them?”

The men didn’t respond. And then there was a click and the cold feeling of metal encasing your neck.

Looking over at Wanda, you saw her watching you with horror mirrored in her eyes. She had a collar on her neck, which you figured was what was around yours as well. It was blinking red.

With a growl, you reached for your mutation, intending to get away from these men and escape with your team.

But the minute you tried to focus your mutation, your entire body jerked as electricity was shot through you.

A strangled gasp left you as you fell to the floor of the plane, your elbows hitting metal, sending pain through your arms as you tried to protect your head.

“[Y/n]!? What did you do to her!?” Sam screamed, fighting against the hold of two men while another was removing his wings.

The leader looked over at him with disinterested eyes, “It’s a prototype. A suprresent collar that prevents them from using their mutations.” He turned to look over you and Wanda, a sinister glint entering his eyes, “If I were you, I would not attempt to escape. The shocks will grow in intensity the more you try to use your freak powers.”

Panting, you rolled over to your knees, your hands cuffed in front of you, pushing yourself to your feet, muscles straining against the tightness that the electricity had caused. 

Wanda’s own handcuffed hands fluttered over you as you let your head loll onto her shoulder. Pain still jolting through your body. If that was the first shock, and if what the man said was true, you didn’t want to know what the next shock would feel like. 

The next few hours passed in relative silence.

Scott, Sam and Clint spoke to each other in whispers on their side of the plane, shooting you and Wanda the occasional comforting looks.

You and Wanda stayed next to each other, holding onto each other’s hands, grip so tight, you thought you both would lose blood circulation.

The destination was kept away from you no matter how many times you asked. And each ask got you the same answer...a fist to the cheek.

Blood dripped from a split lip and your left eye was swollen shut by the time the drone of the engines was cut.

“We’re here.”

Men grabbed your arms, ripping your hands away from Wanda. She whimpered, but kept quiet when you shot her a look of warning.

The men stood behind her as you stood next to the man in charge, waiting for the gangway to lower. 

And how you wished you weren’t in the front when it did. 

A loud roar of crashing waves reached you first before your vision computed what you were seeing.

A floating building. In the middle of the ocean. Rocking violently as the huge swells of sea water crashed against it.

“No no no nonononononono!” Your words reached a fever scream as you pulled against the arms dragging you forward.

The words your teammates said faded into white noise as your vision went white in terror. 

The ground that you were now standing on, rocking back and forth, your legs gave out on you.

You didn’t drop though, as the hands tightened on your arms, leaving bruises as they simply continued walking, dragging you now into the building.

“Hey! Where are we!?”

“What is this place!?”

“We have rights!”

The men laughed at that. Clint scowled. 

You were brought back to the present as you began being dragged down stairs.

Your knees hitting the metal grates, new cuts and gashes and bruises appearing on your skin.

“You are traitors to the US Government. Prisoners of the state, and you have no rights. This is the Raft, and it will be your home until the day you die.”

Stumbling to your feet, you looked around. The floor wasn’t moving as bad, but your terror was barely held back due to the knowledge that it wasn’t moving as bad because you were under water.

Right now, you were standing before a gate that almost looked like an airport security scanner. Beyond that, you saw a circular room, with various cells in the walls.

You were dragged into the airport looking security scanner.

A bored looking guy stood behind a glass window, looking at a computer screen. His voice came through an intercom, “Strip.”

Baring your teeth, you lunged towards the window.

Ignoring the yells of Clint to stop.

That was the last thing you heard as you felt a blinding pain to the back of your skull before your vision went dark as unconsciousness took over.

“[Y/n]!”

“Stop!”

“Get your hands off her!”

“[Y/n]!”

“No!”

“Stop!”

“Please!”

“Let her go!”

“Stop!”

“What are you doing!?”

“No!”

“Stop!”

“Please!”

“Please!”

“Don’t!”

“She’s unconscious!”

“You can’t!”

“[Y/n]....We’re sorry…”

When consciousness finally returned to you. The first thing you noticed was the soreness between your legs.

The second was the fact that you were naked. 

And the final thing was the amount of blood that was pooled around your sprawled body.

“Wanda?” Your voice was hoarse, and you had to cough several times to clear it. “Wanda? Clint? Sam? Scott?”

You called out for your team. Looking around as you recognized a cell.

A single toilet and a metal bed frame decorated it. Standing up, wincing at the pain you were in, you took stock of yourself.

Cuts littered your body. A large gash on your arm had you hissing as you saw the white muscles open to the air.

Your legs were shaky as you realized what had happened while you were unconscious. Bile drew up to your throat. Choking it down, you fought the urge to cry as well.

Limping on bare feet to the metal cell doors, you peered out. Your eye still swollen shut, your face stinging with new wounds that you couldn’t see. 

“Guys?”

“She’s awake!”

“[Y/n]...god. I am so sorry! I tried to get them to stop!” Sam reached his hands out through his cell bars. He was directly across from you. Clint and Scott on either side, you could barely make out their faces as the cells curved. You noticed that they were still wearing their clothes, you being the only one naked, that you knew of, since you couldn’t see Wanda.

You could feel the, now warm, metal of the collar still around your neck.

Biting back a groan as you realized one of your ankles was possibly twisted or broken, you asked the boys, “Where’s Wanda?”

Sam’s eyes flickered beside you for a moment. But it was enough for you.

Leaning against the cold concrete wall, you spoke softly to the cell next to you, “Wands? How are you doing?”

You heard a snort, before her soft Slovakian Accent floated towards you, “Shouldn’t I be asking you that? Geez, Stark. They did a number on you and I only heard it, while the boys had to watch.”

Wincing, you couldn’t stop the moan of pain as something tugged at your cheeks and liquid fell to the floor from your waist.

“Kid. Are you….Were you...aware?” Scott’s voice was not the bubbly, hyper, positive voice you remembered. 

Dimly, you were reminded that he had a daughter. And what it was probably like for him to witness what you were almost a hundred percent sure had happened to you.

Shaking your head at him, you cradled your arm against you. Sam shouted, “Fuck!” Before punching one of the walls of his cell.

Clint had tears falling from his eyes as he winced from the sound.

“Wanda?” You questioned, your working eye roaming around, looking for any signs of guards of the black ops, “Can you pass a piece of cloth, from your uniform, to me? I need something to wrap around this wound.”

An intake of breath. And then you could see a strip of red dangling near one of your bars.

Stretching out your arm, you grabbed it and felt Wanda let go.

Using your teeth, you wrapped your arm so that the muscles weren’t exposed anymore, tying off a tight knot despite the shot of pain that was sent through you.

“How long have I been out?” Your voice still held authority as you fell to the ground to sit with your back against the wall that was connected to Wanda’s cell. 

Your eyes float up the bright white fluorescent lights as you wonder if your brother was aware of what the government had done, was doing, to you and the team.

Scott was the one to answer you as Clint’s breathing shuddered under the weight of his tears and Sam paced angrily in his tiny cell space. “Roughly three hours. They….left you alone about an hour ago.”

Nodding numbly, you shivered as the cold air of the Raft finally reached your desensitized state.

“[Y/n]....”

You held up a hand, stopping whoever spoke from continuing. You were lost in your thoughts. 

Remembering warm summer nights with Tony. Laughing as Dum-E sprayed him before an explosion went off. Rubbing Tony’s back as you worked with him through a panic attack. Playing cards with the team in the common room of the tower. Blushing when Steve walked in on you working out. Giggling with Wanda and Natasha about the boys. Meeting Scott and cooing over his pictures of his daughter. 

Then arguing with Tony. Throwing a vase as he left your room. Punching a security guard as he tried to stop you from going on a mission. Screaming during a mission briefing as Tony said you were the only one not allowed to go. Listening around a corner as a woman approached Tony about her son who was killed. Overhearing Ross thank the woman and pay her for the lie. Trying to talk to Tony only for him to discard you at every turn. Steve approaching you about Bucky. Hearing about Tony locking Wanda up in the tower. Agreeing to side with Steve after one last attempt to get Tony to listen to you that ended in tears and screams as he blamed you for your parents deaths.

“Looks like our little plaything is finally awake.”

You shot the person who spoke a withering look.

Dressed like a normal prison guard, the scruffy, greasy looking man simply laughed at you, “Aw does the kitten have her claws out? What? You seemed to enjoy it when you were unconscious. Body squeezing me just right…” Leering down at you, the man eyed your naked form with a feverous glint in his eyes.

Your vision went red with hate. When he leaned closer, you took the chance and hocked a huge glob of spit at him, smirking when it hit his cheek.

“No…[Y/n].” Clint whispered. Sagging down to his knees as he watched.

The man leaned over and clicked on his walkie talkie that was clipped onto his shoulder, “Prisoner 5569 seems to be up for more fun. Anyone want to join?” 

And with a sinister smile, the man opened up your cell as feet pounded into the room.

Screaming, your fists and feet flew from your vulnerable position on the floor against the wall.

Rough hands gripped your wrists, hands a blur as more joined in, smiling twisted faces of greasy men hovering over you.

An agonized scream ripped through you at the audible snap of your wrist. The pain rocketing down your arm at the broken bone.

You were dragged up to your feet and taken out of your cell towards the center of the Raft.

As your team watched, they dragged your arms up, tying them together with leather and hooking it to a metal hook that was hanging from the roof.

Your feet swung wildly as your toes barely touched the ground, all your weight now resting on your arms.

Fresh blood rushed from the giant wound on your arm, soaking through the makeshift bandage from Wanda’s cloth.

Unbidden, and unwanted tears fell from your face to mark the cement floor as your broken wrist screamed and your hand twisted in an unnatural angle. You could no longer feel your fingers and you knew that was a bad sign.

Head hanging low, you tried to focus on your team’s voices.

Scott’s ragged breathing, Sam’s angry yells, Clint’s whispered pleas, and Wanda’s silent strength.

Your head flew up as a metal pipe slammed into your back.

A hand to your face.

A boot to your leg.

A face between your chest.

A hand between your legs.

A gunshot to your hand.

A whip across your stomach.

Fingers digging inside your arm, twisting the visible muscle.

A knife dragged down your spine.

Laughter. Jeers. Groans. Moans. Screams. Pleas. 

Blood, spit, snot, tears, and various liquids on your face, stomach, dripping down your legs, pooling on the cement.

As you drew in a breath, about an hour into the torture, now ignoring your team, hating that they were able to see what was happening to you, a static sound pierced the room.

The men stopped, except the one currently using you.

“A Tony Stark has landed and has been granted access.” A Monotone AI voiced to the men.

You didn’t show signs that you heard. You just didn’t care. Your brother had thrown you into this hell. He was responsible. 

As the men frantically tried to clean up. Tony stepped into the doorway. Everyone froze.

You kept your eyes closed.

“Get away from my sister.” A cold voice. Tangible anger and terror hovered in the stale air of the Raft.

Slow, methodical footsteps echoed as more frantic ones ran away from where you were still strung up.

The sound of a fist meeting flesh and the last man stopped and fled. Leaving you alone in the center of the Jail. 

“Oh….[Y/n]...what did they do to you?” You didn’t bother looking at him. The tears in his voice not doing anything to you. You didn’t have the capacity to care anymore.

Hands grabbed your wrists, causing an indrawn hiss of pain as the broken one was touched, before you were lowered to the ground.

Tony stared in horror at his, now blood covered hands.

“You caused this. You did this to your own family. Your own sister! Look at what you did Stark!” Sam’s voice was loud, watery, and filled with disgust.

Your breathing was wet as fluid filled your lungs. 

Hands ghosted over your face, “[Y/n]. Baby. Please wake up.”

A groan, “I’m awake. Get away from me.”

“What?”

You forced your one good eye to crack open and glare at the man kneeling over you.

He quickly removed his suit jacket when he saw your eye open and pulled it around your limp form, covering most of you.

“[Y/n]...if I had known. If I knew that-”

You harsh, barking laughter, accompanied by blood flowing down your chin, cut him off.

He stared in horror at you as you fixed him with an empty look, still lying prone on the cement ground. You couldn’t feel the cold.

“What would you have done, Mr. Stark.” He flinched Backwards when you called him that instead of Tony, “You would have requested I be put in a different cell? You would have left everyone to rot here while I got five star prison treatment? Should I kiss your shoes? Cry thanks for your concern? News flash...it’s a few hours too late.”

A coughing fit overcame you. Tony’s hands helping you sit up. Immediately letting go when you snapped your teeth at him.

“[Y/n]...he’s still your brother. Let him help you.” Wanda finally spoke after hours of being silent.

Another caustic laugh from you, “Sure. A brother who fought with me. Who didn’t believe in me. Who let me be raped. Beat. Cut up and tortured. Who let the government call me a terrorist and place me in here. Who was willing to let me rot in this place-”

This time Tony cut you off, his hands gripping your shoulders as he yelled at you, eyes wild in confusion and fear, “No! I wouldn’t! I...I was in talks with Ross about these drastic measures...trying to work it so that all of you would be allowed a lighter sentence in state prison instead. I...didn’t know. I didn’t know! [Y/n], you’ve gotta believe me! I didn’t know!”

You simply stared, no emotion, as he began crying, as he drug you towards him and buried his face into your shoulder, his tears mixing with the blood on your skin.

“No.”

He pulled back to look at you, head tilted in confusion. Tears still running down his face.

You looked right at him. Right through him.

“No?”

“No. I will not be the element for your tragic redemption or your backstory. I want no part of you. Of this family. I am no longer a Stark. I want you to leave me.”

Tony jolted. Your voice was so monotonous. No emotion reflected through it. Not an ounce like he remembered you.

Not the sister he once had.

“What?”

“[Y/n] don’t..”

“He left her, I say good for her.”

“[Y/n]...I’m not leaving you. I’m not going to leave you again. I promise.”

As Tony went to hug you. You swung your arm with the broken wrist at his face, hitting his cheek, not feeling the pain.

“I said…” You drew in a breath and then screamed, “Leave me! I am not a Stark! I am not your sister! I am a broken plaything and you are the one who made me this way!”

Tony scurried backwards on his hands and knees as you began kicking at him. His eyes wide in terror and pain and sadness.

Your words morphed into an endless scream. Blood dripping from your throat as you tore your vocal chords.

Only stopping when Tony finally shook himself back to his senses, and with tears on his cheeks and an apology on his tongue, knocked you unconscious with a single hit to your head.

You had truly become broken. In just the few hours you had spent on the Raft. You were no longer [Y/n] Stark.

In truth...no one knew who...or what...you were anymore. Your family was gone. Broken. Just like your body. Just like your spirit. Just like your mind. Gone.


End file.
